Need You Now
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: Set three years after Starstruck. Chris broke up with Jess before she had a chance to tell him she was pregnant. Full summary inside. Trust me, it's better than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
I've got half of Chapter 2 written, and a plot, so don't worryh about updating issues. 3 Enjoy!

Summary:  
Three years after Starstruck; Chris is almost 21y/o and Jessica is 18y/o. Chris broke up with Jess before she got a chance to tell him she was pregnant. Now, he's back to get revenge on Jess for not telling him about his son after Jess is photographed with their son in public. Just how far will a father go to meet his son? Does that son even want to be met? And who started it all in the first place? A dramatic story of a father's love, however unlikely it may seem.

Chapter One

\-Jess-/

I sighed as my two year old son, Alexander, screamed from his bed. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it was two thirty in the morning. I got up and walked to his room, where I found him sobbing loudly, clutching the ragged teddy bear I had gotten for him shortly before he was born.

Alex whimpered as I cuddled him on my chest. His long blonde curls were stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his blue eyes were livid with stress when he looked up at me.

This was the fifth night in a row that he'd woken up way early, just screaming. When he'd finally calmed down, he'd have no recollection at all of what woke him.

Alex shivered, "Momma, I know why I was scareded now."

I hugged him and whispered back to him, "Why, baby?"

"I dreamed a bad, scary man that looked jus' like me came t-to take m-m-me away, mommy-y-y.." He broke down into a fit of sobs, and in my frozen state I tried to comfort him, and finally he fell asleep in my arms. I laid him down in his blue car bed and walked out and into my room, though I wasn't sure I could sleep.

A man that looked just like him. Taking him away. Christopher.

We announced a very public break-up before I'd found out I was pregnant. I had gone back to Michigan with my family, no one even knew we'd slept together.

Until I started getting sick every morning.

I dropped out of school when my baby bump started to show, and everyone thought I was depressed because Chris left me, everyone except my direct family, and Grandma. Christopher didn't, doesn't, and won't ever know about Alex. Right?

I woke up with a start, and remembered last night quickly. I gazed over at the clock. Almost ten o'clock.

I got up and went to the restroom to change, brush my teeth, go to the bathroom, and wash my face.

When I got out, I peeked into Alex's room, and he looked up from his place on the bed with a shy smile, one that reminded me so much of Chris, I couldn't help but smile back.

Of course, Chris was never shy. I shook my head, trying to keep the smile off my face, unsuccessfully, of course, as I watched Alex play with an Iron Man action figure we had gotten from McDonalds.

I sat down beside him, and Alex grinned up at me again.

"Momma, guess what I did yesterday wif Auntie Sawwah, pwease?" I smiled, such good manners. My sweet boy.

"What, honey?" Alex giggled.

"She tolded me your favowite song, and towd me to sing you it." I nodded, confused.

"Go ahead, sweetie." He giggled again and started singing a song I never thought I'd have to hear again, especially from my son.

"Thewe's somefin' about da sunshine, baby. I'm seein' you in a whole new wight." Alex grinned sheepishly.

"I can't member da west, mommy, sowwy." I put on the best smile I could manage.

"It's okay, babe. That was wonderful." I said, even though I was close to tears, because it was what my baby wanted to hear.

"Mommy has to call Aunt Sarah, though, so I'll be right back." Alex nodded, his eye twinkling exactly like his daddy's did.

\-A Few Minutes Later-/

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Jess!! Turn on the TV, now! Christopher Wilde is talking about you on Starstruck!"

A/N: Ooooooo, cliffie! What's Chris gonna say? Tell me what you think in the review box! 3

Excerpt from chapter two:

"He knows daddy loves him.... I know he loves me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the freakin' short chapter, but it's sort of building on to the first chapter. Believe me, the next chapter will be longer, and better. Enjoy!!

Chapter Two

\-Chris-/

"Hello, everybody!" Libby Lam said in that fake voice that paparazzi have.

"Now, today we have a very special guest with us! Give it up for singer Christopher Wilde!" Of course everyone cheered as I came on the stage and sat in the chair across from Libby.

"Okay, so why don't you give us the scoop on your ex Jessica Olsen and her supposed son?" As she said this, a picture came up on the tv between us that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

He was the spitting freakin' image of me. From the long blonde hair to the soft blue eyes of my son, he was me. I stared for a second, then tore my eyes from his picture with Jess to look again at Libby Lam.

I had to keep the act up, no matter what.

"Sure, Libby. That is our son, and he knows daddy loves him very much. I see my darling boy when I can, but he knows his daddy is very busy, and he gets it. But I know he loves me, too." I lied, looking at the camera and smiling the whole time.

Nobody doubted my smile.

\-Jess-/

That freaking liar. What the hell was he playing at? My mouth dropped open at Christopher's words.

I paused the TV and stared at his smiling face until I heard a faint gasp from behind me.

I turned around, and my son was open-mouthed as he hugged Teddy[his bear] close to him. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"That's the bad man, mommy."

A/N: 'Nother cliffie, kinda. Poor little Alex, so much stress put on such a little boy.

Excerpt:

I got off the private jet in Michigan feeling excited and anxious.

What should I say, "Hey, Jess, I know I said I hated you a few years ago, but I really love you and want to take your – our – son away from you, now."? Right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N We're moving to he next day, BTW. Also, all of Alex's clothes are based off of actual clothes, links to all[in order] on my profile!

Chapter Three

\-Chris-/

I got off the private jet in Michigan feeling excited and anxious, I was ready for Jessica's response. Knowing her, she'd be upset. I wonder if the boy, our son, knew anything about me.

A thrill of anticipation ran through me as I pulled up to her new address, which I had gotten from my security guard; he could do anything, a few minutes later. What should I say, "Hey, Jess, I know I said I hated you a few years ago, but I really love you and want to take your – our – son away from you, now."? Right.

\-Jess-/

I had read in the news about Christopher's plans to visit me today. I think he meant to catch me by surprise. Too bad. I gave Alex his bath early on and got him dressed in a green undershirt type tee along with green shorts that had a black and white designed belt.

I glanced at the clock. Nearly noon. If Chris planned to stick to the schedule, he'd be here in a few minutes.

I smiled at my handsome boy and said to him, "Alex. The bad man is coming to see us today, and mommy doesn't want you talking to him unless I tell you to, yes m'am?"

"Yes m'am." I continued.

"Mommy is going to talk to him, so please stay in the playroom until mommy calls you. Only thing you can get out for is to use the bathroom. If you need me, just yell, okay?" He nodded.

"Good baby, and don't worry about the bad man, mommy'll keep him away from you." Alex shuddered and spoke.

"Alwight, momma."

I picked him up and cocked him on my hip, walking down the hall to the playroom. As soon as I put him down, I heard a knock on the door.

I gave Alex a pointed look that said, 'stay there,' and put a finger to my lips. He nodded gravely in understanding.

I took a deep, shaky breath to settle myself as I opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed when the door was open.

"Easy, tiger." _He_ said, standing there with his hands up and an award winning smile on his face.

There were paparazzi _everywhere_. They didn't even bother to hide.

A million questions, all at once.

"Where's your son?"

"Why did you break up if you were pregnant?"

"Do you consider yourself a bad influence to teens?"

"How is your schedule working out with Christopher's?"

"What's your son's name?"

I scowled.

"Inside. Now." I said through my teeth as I yanked him in. Once we were safely inside, I looked back into the hallway of my house to make sure Alex followed my instructions. Of course he did. He was a serious momma's boy.

"So.... nice place you got here." He said as he looked around my living room. It looked pretty plain to me. It was just a fairly small couch and chair mix, a wide-screen tv in the front, all that.

My parents wanted it to look nice, though I knew nobody but family and the people at the day-care, but they thought Alex was adopted, so I had virtually no visitors.

"Yeah. Right. You and I need to talk. Why did you lie about knowing A – him? You don't need to be here, go home. You've scared the freakin' hell out of my son, isn't that enough?!" I held back a sob by biting my bottom lip as the recent events of today and yesterday caught up with me.

He gave me a glare and said, "I'm not the only one lying here! I don't even know my own son's name! That's not enough for you?!"

By now we were yelling, and I knew Alex would be listening, so I whispered.

"Alex."

"What?"

"His name is Alex. Alexander Charles Christopher Olsen." I said quietly. Chris had a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Do I get to meet him? Please?" I glared at him, but he begged me with his eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Maybe. You've got some conditions, though." He nodded me to go on.

"One, no talking about his father. He's never asked and I don't want him to start. Two, he's been having nightmares," My voice dropped down to a whisper. "about a bad man that looks just like him, and you, coming to take him away. Don't mention that, and definitely don't scare him or really do anything to make those nightmares come back." I glared at him, noticing his eyes widening when I told him about the nightmares.

"Can you do that?" Chris nodded.

"I love him, too, you know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." I grunted.

"Then why did you give all our information out, part of it on National TV? That'll sure hurt him, now won't it?" Chris winced and I almost regretted mentioning it, I still loved him..wait, what am I thinking?

I did say _almost_ regretted it.

"Alex, honey, come here and see Mr. Wilde. He's not a bad man, and he's sorry he scared you."

Alex came into view....

A/N: Next chapter will start out in Chris's POV, seeing his son for the first time. Another cliffie, maybe? Tell me what you wanna see, and what you think will happen in the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I decided, in the middle of the chapter to make Alex stop talking 'wike dis', so forgive me. I was trying to write a lot, and trying to write it fast, before it escaped my head. Hope you like!

Chapter Four

\-Chris-/

"Alex, honey, come here and see Mr. Wilde. He's not a bad man, and he's sorry he scared you." Jessica said, and not a minute later, Alex, _my son_, came into view.

He was such a handsome boy. Alex definitely had my face, with long, curly blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping down, but I snapped my mouth shut when I realized it was open.

When he gave me a shy smile, I couldn't help but give him a smile back, those little baby teeth were so cute.

I realized he was waiting for me to talk, so I crouched down to his level and spoke.

"Hi there, Alex. My name is Christopher Wilde, but you can call me Chris," I glanced at Jess, she had a loving, motherly look on her face as she gazed at Alex. I smiled and continued. "I'm very sorry that I scared you, do you mind if I play in your room with you?"

Alex looked at Jessica, and she nodded, so he looked back at me with a nervous expression.

"Uhm, s'okay, Chris. I don't have many toys in my woom, they're awww in the playroom. If momma says okay, you can play toys wif me."

We both looked at Jess, begging her with our eyes. I was begging to spend more time with my son, and he was just begging for a friend, I think. She looked at both our faces, comparing, and sighed.

"Fine."

Not even Jess could resist the pull of need developing between us. He needed a father, I needed him.

Not necessarily a son, just needed _him_. Though I did want him to be my son.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, apparently over-joyed at the simple idea of playing with me. I loved him already.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to what I guessed was the playroom. I could feel Jessica's glare on my back as we walked.

Jess leaned against the door frame with a soft smile on her face as Alex scattered action figures on the between our places facing each other.

"How does this work, little guy?" He glanced up as I spoke and smiled for a second, then put on a very serious face.

"Well, I live here, so I pick first, and I'm the good guys." I could tell he was being humorous, but I spoke up anyway.

"But I'm the guest, so that makes me pick first and be the good guys." He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope," Alex said, shaking his head, "you're in my house, and what I say goes."

I then said something I should not have. I couldn't help it, I swear.

"I'm the daddy, so what I – Crap!"

I put my head in my hands and listened to his light footsteps as he ran to his mom.

\-Jess-/

"I'm the daddy, so what I – Crap!"

I gasped, and then groaned. Just as I began to trust him, he does it again. Betrays me. Alex ran into my open arms[a mother just knows when her baby needs her] and listened as he whispered in my ear.

"H-he's lying, right mommy? I don't have a daddy. My daddy's gone. Momma?" I clutched my baby to me and felt the tears pour down my cheeks.

"My darling boy, I'm sorry." He started to sob in the crook of my neck. "Chris isn't lying."

Christopher got up and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I -" I glared at him and interrupted.

"No. Out." Alex whimpered, and I turned around, seeing the tears well up in Christopher's eyes.

"Sh-sh-sh-shh, baby. I cuddled Alex in my arms as he whimpered, and he looked up with Christopher's pleading eyes.

"Mommy, I don't want you to be sad." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sad for you, baby. I'm sad because I'm afraid I was wrong," I sighed, mostly talking to myself, now. "Because I didn't want that life, as a popstar, for you. I wanted you to be normal. Christopher and I had broken up.." I started sobbing, myself. "And I thought.. I thought he wouldn't want you."

Alex's eyes had closed, and I knew he'd fallen asleep. I'd let him nap it out, he had a long day, and he didn't get a nap earlier.

I was about to get up, when I felt arms grab me tight, and a hand over my mouth.

"Now listen here, do what we say, and nobody gets hurt. If you protest, I've got your son."

And then I was knocked out.

A/N: SORRY! Only two pages/792 words, for one. Two, HUGE cliffie. I didn't mean to, it just hit me all the sudden. You know, I actually make it up as I go with this story. Who/what do you think it is? Give me feedback in the reviews or msg box. I'll update soon, and in a few minutes I'll put up an excerpt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for last chapter's cliffie, enjoy!

"_Now listen here, do what we say, and nobody gets hurt. If you protest, I've got your son."_

_And then I was knocked out._

Chapter Five

\-Jess-/

I blinked, dazed. What happened? I opened my now clear eyes, and everything came flooding back to me at once.

Alex!

I tried to cry out, but there was something covering my mouth. I tried to move my arms, but something rough was holding them together by my wrists, maybe a rope?

A man came into my view of the gray room around me. The man was bald and bulky, with an ugly goatee on his chin. I wondered what I could do to make him let Alex go, wherever my babe was.

The man spoke to me in a deep, gruff voice.

"I suppose you want to see your son? Well," He chuckled, "He'll be okay.. as long as you cooperate with us." He saw the panic in my eyes when I fervently nodded, and smiled.

"Good, we're on the right track. I'm going to take the tape off of your mouth now, so be good." He stripped the tape closing my mouth off and I sighed.

"What do you want? Publicity?" He shook his head, amused.

"Money. My daughter, she's just a baby, and she doesn't have a mother to nurse her. Her mom, my wife, passed away when she was born. I figure if you give me money, I can afford to send her to an orphanage." His eyes changed from devious to loving in a second.

I said the first thing that came to my mind, a rather stupid choice.

"Why don't you just give custody of the girl to me? I'm a mom. If it's money you want, I'll get my friend Chris Wilde to pay you for her." As soon as I realized what I just said, I groaned inwardly. What had I gotten myself into?

His eyes brightened, and he smiled.

"Take her home, I'll arrange it with the judge."

He cut off the ropes binding my wrists and ordered me to stay there; they still had my son, so I sat in the chair until he came in holding a baby girl with long wisps of red-brown hair and light skin, she couldn't have been older than seven or so months.

And then another man came in holding Alex. He smiled when he saw me.

The man put the girl in my arms. She opened her blue eyes to look at me.

"She doesn't have a name, really. I just call her Alice, after her mom." Alice smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

\-A Few Minutes Later-/

The warehouse we'd been held hostage in was actually right behind our house, by a dumpster. Nobody even noticed we'd been gone, because we just went in through the back door. The man told me his name was Josh, and that he was sorry, he just needed something. We agreed that Christopher would pay him a few hundred dollars, in return for him letting me go. Josh also told me Alice was exactly eight months old

Alex clutched my hand and yelled 'bye' to Josh and the other guy, while I held Alice propped on my hip and said in a special voice I used only for my children, "Can you wave bye-bye to Josh?" She smiled and waved, her hand turned towards her face, instead of at Josh. Josh smiled and turned away, a tear in his eye. Both men walked the other way.

I took a deep breath.. this was the hard part. Explaining to everyone how I all the sudden have another baby.

I walked inside, only to be greeted by Christopher.

"Where did you go?! You scared me to death, Jess! I thought I lost you again!" Chris was stressed; I could see it on his face.

He looked at Alex, then at Alice. His expression was wary.

"What's up, Jess?" He asked, his voice softening as Alice leaned in on me, and opened her eyes. I knew what he was thinking. She looked just like me.

I told him what happened, and he became outraged.

"Chris, I told you, he just wanted a safe place for his daughter. He'll be back in a month for the money." Christopher held the bridge of his nose.

"So you kept his daughter and offered him three hundred dollars? Nice." I looked at Alex and Alice, who I had named 'Alison Olivia Grace Olsen', Alex showing Aly[her new nick-nickname] all his toys in the playroom, and she'd point to each and babble in baby talk.

"Hello, Jess?" Chris waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"What would you have done, huh? Let him kill our son?" I stopped talking abruptly, I knew Alex could hear us, and though he'd forgiven me, along with Christopher, I didn't want to take any chances.

I looked down at the floor. I'd just called Alex our son. I wondered if Chris would catch that.

Of course he did.

Chris gently pulled my chin up with his hand. I sighed. Finally, the simple contact of our skin I'd dreamed of since the day we broke up. Even before that, when he was being an ass, I'd dreamed of holding his hand, touching his cheek, any skin to skin contact.

"Please look at me, Jess." I looked up to see he was closer than I thought. His face was maybe an inch away when I looked into his eyes, so that I could feel his breath on my face when he spoke.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I love Alex. I would do anything for you two. I can get used to having children, if it brings you." He paused, looking away for a split second.

"Who knows, I could love Alice, too." Now we were not two centimeters apart. My breathing became irregular, and he looked at me with loving eyes. I couldn't think straight.

And then his lips met mine in a explosion of sparks.

I lifted my hands to knead them in his hair, and I felt his hands on my back, closing the space between us.

"EWWW! Mommy and daddy are kissing, Aly!" We pulled apart and I chuckled as he lightly cursed under his breath, but a winning smile was on his face. 

\-Chris-/

"EWWW! Mommy and daddy are kissing, Aly!" I reluctantly pulled away and muttered, "Damn."

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. My son called me 'daddy' for the first time, my girlfriend kissed me, willingly, I might add, and I got my family back.

**Finally.**

A/N: WHEW! Over a THOUSAND words! Tell me that wasn't awesome! Okay, don't, but isn't that so sweet? Review, and I'll update faster! My goal for this story is ATLEAST 15 chapters, think I can do it? After that, I'm writing a sequel called "I Run To You". You better believe it! And guess what happens? They – wait, you have to guess! It has to do with.. children. xD Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6 Crush

A/N: Warning: Rita mini-rant coming..

I wish you guys would review more often.. D: One review, after FIVE chapters? Do ya like it or not? What do you wanna see? Who's your favorite character? Should there be more drama? Less drama, more love? Gimme some answers, here, please! You know I love reviews, cause that's part of my inspiration.

While on that topic, song inspiration for this Chapter was: Crush – David Archuleta.

WARNING. This chapter is one reason this story is rated M! Sexual content is coming, for MATURE audiences only! You have been warned.

Enjoy!!

_"EWWW! Mommy and daddy are kissing, Aly!" I reluctantly pulled away and muttered, "Damn."_

_I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. My son called me 'daddy' for the first time, my girlfriend kissed me, willingly, I might add, and I got my family back._

**Finally.**

Chapter 6 – Crush

\-Jess-/

"Please, Jess? Please can I stay tonight?" Christopher and Alexander both put on puppy pouts, with their faces so much alike, I couldn't say no.

"Oh, alright!" I smiled as they double high fived.

"Yes!"

"Whoo hoo!"

Even Aly was clapping from her high chair, we'd missed lunch, due to a few dramatic events, so while I cooked, Chris ran to the store and got a lot of baby food, apple sauce, a crib that we'd already put together, a high chair, all that stuff.

We owed him a night here, it was already five o'clock, and it was too late for him to get a flight to LA tonight.. or maybe we just wanted him around.

Then something hit me.

"Chris, we don't have a guest room, or extra mattresses. If you want, you can sleep in the playroom with Aly, or wi –" I stopped because I almost said he could sleep with me. Christopher grinned.

"I'll sleep with you, thanks." I sighed. Chris caught everything.

After we'd eaten, I rocked and nursed Alice until she fell asleep, and I met Christopher in the hallway.

He was holding a sleeping Alex like a baby.

I smiled, he grinned at me and walked into Alex's bedroom. I went to the master bedroom and changed in the master bathroom. I came out in just a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of shorts, no underwear. I knew what he was up to. I got in the king sized bed[my mother's idea] and under the covers.

After a few minutes, Christopher came in. He got in the bed with me and I put my head on his shoulder. We both turned to face each other, and he groaned quietly when I pressed my body against his hard member.

Chris knew I had no underwear on, and I didn't mind it, that meant we could get to the best part faster. I pressed my lips against his, lingering there for a moment, until he picked me up and turned me over on my back, so that he was on top of me. Chris attacked my mouth with his lips, and we stripped each others clothes off. He panted the question, 'condom' against my mouth, and I shook my head. He sighed, looking me in the eye.

"Are you sure you want this, Jess?" I nodded, tears stinging my eyes as I remembered last time this happened.

"Please?"

Chris gave me a small smile and kissed my tears away. He slowly pushed his length into me, and I sighed in bliss as we collided again and again, nothing between us.

A/N: _**Please**_, tell me what you think? I didn't write many details because I'm not in a 'sex story' mood, like I was when I started this chapter. I might fast forward in the next chapter, just to keep the story interesting. Review, pretty please with suga' and a texas accent on top?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

-Four months later. (:

\-Jess-/

Today is September 5th, 2010. I signed the adoption papers for Aly three months ago, and Alex started kindergarten almost a month ago. Chris.. Chris left for his concert tour two weeks after he proved he loved me. That was four months ago. But that's the past. I need to get busy with an Iron Man cake. It is, after all, Alex's birthday.

"But why, mommy?" Alex pouted, following me as I bustled around the kitchen, making sandwiches and clearing the table for the cake. "Why can't daddy be here?"

I sighed. "I told you, sweetie, he has to work." Alex stuck his lower lip out and sat down at the table, folding his arms and putting his head down on them. All the while looking so much like Chris that I had to giggle at the silly air of his act.

"Mommy! This is serious!" I kept laughing and after a second, Alex started to giggle. I took a deep breath and sat down, setting my face in my hands. It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Alex yelled, and ran to open the door. I picked up Aly, who, meanwhile, had been staring at us like we were crazy mad men. I giggled a little at this thought, and propped Alice on my hip.

"Daddy? Daddy!"I heard Alex's delighted laughter, and practically ran into the other room to see Chris swinging Alex around. I couldn't help but beam at Chris when he set Alex down. He grinned back, glad that all was forgiven. His gaze shifted from me to Alice.

"Hey Aly, 'member me? It's Daddy, baby. Hi!" Chris walked over to us while Alex shut the door, being a gentleman, of course. Aly turned her head into my side, nuzzling under my arm, making it most clear she did _not_ remember this guy. I groaned as Chris turned to me.

"Don't mind her, she'll get used to you soon enough." I had finished about half of my sentence when he wrapped his arms around me and Alice. I sighed into his chest, right before Aly half shrieked.

"Down! Down! DOWN!" I pulled away, set the little girl onto her feet, and she toddled off to the playroom.

"Alex, go watch her, would you? Make sure she stays in the play room." Alex nodded and ran off after her. I looked back at Chris, and he was open mouthed, staring after where Aly had gone.

"Who are you people and where is my family?" We both burst out laughing, and I smiled. Family.

"Happy birthday, dear Alex.. Happy birthday to you!" We sang in unison to Alex as he blew out the candles on his cake. Alex got the biggest and first piece, and we all stuffed ourselves with sugar filled chocolate cake. He opened his presents, even Chris brought some, and ended up with ten more race cars, a track to race them on, a few sturdier and bigger Iron Man toys, some puzzles, and even, believe it or not, a light gray tabby kitten for Alice, since Chris missed her birthday.

"When did she start walking?" Chris asked when we were seated in the living room, Alex and Aly sitting on the floor playing with the new kitten, deemed 'Cookie'.

"Around her birthday."

"When was that?" I grinned sheepishly, and put Aly in my lap.

"Well, we never found out an exact date, so Josh and I decided on August 30th." Chris sighed, and picked up Alex. I looked down, and Aly had fallen asleep. I smiled.

"Let's go to bed, guys." Alex smiled drearily, and Chris and I stood up and took our kids to their bedrooms. Chris fell onto 'our' bed and sighed. I walked into the master bathroom, but when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I froze. I lifted my shirt, exposing my bulging stomach. At first, I considered losing weight, then I remembered the pregnancy tests I bought a month or two earlier, after thinking I felt something moving under my ribcage.

As if in a trance, I pulled the box out from the highest shelf in the bathroom cabinet. A few minutes later, I stood up, pulled my pants back up, and took a tiny peek at the stick in my hand.

Pregnant. Again.


	8. EXPLANATION

ATTENTION!

I AM going to continue this story! Honestly, after my computer and internet went out, and I took a hiatus, I didn't really _feel_ this plot anymore. Fortunately, when I started my new Harry Potter story, I thought more about this one, and decided: YES, I will continue! Be expecting another chapter VERY soon, and I am SO, SO, SOOO sorry that I took that long to realize that I love this story! (:

I'll write FAST, I promise!

-Rita


End file.
